


She Fell

by Vocachuuu



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Aqours, Anxiety, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Love at First Sight, POV Third Person Limited, Panic Attacks, Slow Dancing, Yoshiko-centric, also yohane really lowkey hates herself, because yoshiko mentions going to clubs, for a few moments at least, i thought id give a warning anyways, idk what else to tag oh well, if u squint u can see it, it can be assumed theyre over 21 in this fic, kinda idk, kinda??, not very big tho! is very brief and handled well, riko is so understanding and sweet i love her, this is slightly unrealistic but hey! its fanfiction, uhh theyre at a wedding celebration, yohariko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: Yoshiko hated parties like these.





	She Fell

**Author's Note:**

> WOW i got,,, carried away. the morning i woke up and saw the wedding set before school i got So inspired to write this LMAO. i kinda wanna add a second chapter and write their first date but idk. we'll see
> 
> The ending might feel a little rushed because i really wanted to wrap things up before it got to lengthy, but nonetheless i hope you enjoy!!  
> also, consider following me on twitter (@hanayagay) for quality yohane content bc i LOVE her

Yoshiko hated parties like these.

 

It wasn’t even the  _ fun  _ kind of party - no deafening rock music, no flashy outfits and dances with strangers that leave you breathless.  _ These _ kinds of parties were dumb, boring, and - quite frankly - totally unnecessary. 

 

Classical music and the taps of heels filled the room as the song changed.  _ Oh, wow,  _ Yoshiko thought,  _ another dance I don’t know the moves to!  _

 

Yoshiko liked to  _ move _ . She liked to strike cool poses, twist and turn her body and take calculated steps along to loud, fast music. But  _ this _ ? Hands on hips and shoulders as people stepped side to side, waving like boring ripples of the ocean? Yoshiko would rather succumb to the fiery pits of Hell than participate in such a tedious, repetitive dance.

 

So she didn’t. Like the stubborn girl she was, Yoshiko sat firmly on her assigned chair as swaying couples surrounded her. Even staring at the white and beige tablecloth felt much more interesting than dancing like  _ that _ , so that was precisely what she did. Though the feeling of her mother watching her was bothersome at the least, she tried her best to ignore it. Even if her mother wanted her to be social and just  _ normal _ for once in her goddamn life, Yoshiko refused.

 

...Of course, sitting still for more than twenty seconds was challenging for Yohane, and her eyes soon flickered elsewhere. Everything in the room was so  _ white _ and  _ beige _ , it was almost sickening, but she forced herself to look around anyways. Tables and chairs littered the large room - each chair had its own little nametag on it, because assigned seats were apparently fancy.

 

Yohane didn’t understand it. Mortals had such weird mindsets.

 

It looked like everyone was up and dancing with a partner - and actually, now that Yoshiko thought rationally, there wasn’t even a partner for her to dance with if she  _ wanted _ to! So there was nothing to expect from her, right? 

 

That  _ was _ what she thought, at least, until she spotted someone across the room, sitting at an empty table and staring at their nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.  _ Ah, a familiar,  _ Yohane mused. Just as she was, that girl across the room sat in solitude, fidgeting and avoiding all eye contact.

 

Well, at least she wasn’t alone in her boat of social awkwardness. Maybe she could sympathize with this girl,  _ maybe  _ that girl felt the same towards the party. 

 

But Yoshiko was terrible at… Well, existing. Her mind mapped out exactly every way talking to the girl could go wrong; tripping on a table cloth and falling on her face, introducing herself incorrectly or even just accidentally saying something weird, then having that girl think she was totally insane and go to her hometown and  _ gossip  _ about her--

 

It wouldn’t hurt to just stay seated, Yoshiko decided. Finding a distraction from the dreadful party wasn’t worth all that anxiety.

 

Careful to not smudge her makeup, Yohane rubbed at her eyes and breathed out a deep sigh. Weddings were so painfully  _ boring _ \- and what was even the point of them? Alright, fine, someone gets married - then they spend maybe twenty years with their spouse before realizing  _ oh, wow, they weren’t the person I thought they were,  _ and divorce them. All it did was cause pain and money, and for what? 

 

Nobody was honest these days. Yoshiko learned that early on in her life. People mold themselves to fit in with society and seem normal, and then ridicule those that are different. Spending a lifetime with someone meant that, one day, the tidy little ribbon everyone ties themself into will unravel, and then all the knots and imperfections become terribly evident. But, by the time that comes, that ribbon has already been stitched into the dress - and it’s up to the wearer to decide whether they want to pretend their bow is still as beautiful at it was, or take scissors and carefully,  _ painfully _ cut every small thread until the ribbon withered away to the ground, forgotten.

 

Yoshiko didn’t tie herself into that pretty little bow. She tied herself into whatever the Hell she wanted to be, because if someone didn’t love Yohane for who she was,  _ what was the point?  _

 

Her mind was so caught up in her deep thoughts that it took a loud tap against her table for her to snap her head upright and look around. Her eyes landed on the dark pink color of a rather fancy dress that fell to the wearer’s knees. Dragging her gaze upwards past the pearls and lace, Yoshiko made unexpected eye contact with kind eyes, a gentle smile, and the long, dark red hair that belonged to the girl she had seen from across the room. Choking back a shocked yelp, Yoshiko swallowed dryly and gave a shaky smile in return - why did she have to be such a disaster? And, furthermore, why was this girl’s gaze so sweet yet so suffocating? The way it made Yoshiko’s chest tighten and stomach flutter made her wish she was anywhere but in that chair, at that wedding celebration.

 

“Is this seat taken?” The girl in pink asked, and  _ wow, her voice is just as gentle as her appearance _ . Long, thin fingers tapped on the top of the chair beside Yoshiko - her mother’s assigned seat.

 

A few beats passed before Yoshiko could gather her wits and respond. The girl was patient, her kind expression never faltering. “Uh, yeah,” Yoshiko answered. “But you can sit there anyways.” 

 

The girl laughed quietly, and if Yoshiko could pick one sound to listen to for eternity, it would be that laugh. The room was starting to feel a lot warmer, too, and Yoshiko hoped to God that she wasn’t noticeably sweating.

 

“Thanks,” was the girl’s reply, dragging out the chair and seating herself. Classical music filled the air, and Yoshiko thought she heard the other girl tapping her foot against the marble floor along to the slow beat of the song.

 

“So,” Yoshiko began. She was a bit socially stilted, yes, but one thing she hated more than talking to strangers was sitting in awkward silences. Sacrifices had to be made to avoid dying from boredom. “Are you, uh.. Having fun?” 

 

“It’s, um… Well. I, ah, enjoy the music…?” Her response was tentative, and her fingers dragged along the table cloth absentmindedly. Yoshiko chuckled at the attempt to be positive.

 

“You can say it sucks, I don’t care.” 

 

“It doesn’t suck, but…” She breathed out a short, amused laugh. “Isn’t this just a bit… Boring?”

 

“ _ A bit _ is an understatement.” Yoshiko took another glance around the room before she looked back at the other. “I feel like I’m gonna die. This party is like Hell on Earth.”

 

She laughed again, and Yohane’s heart practically jumped into her throat. “You have a point. What kinds of parties do you usually like?” 

 

Praying she wouldn’t seem like some metalhead weirdo (which she sort of was, but this girl looked very proper and, well,  _ high strung _ , and she didn’t want to disappoint), Yoshiko breathed in and replied. “Um… Y’know. Louder parties. With  _ real  _ dancing.” 

 

“Oh! That’s.. Pretty cool. I’d never be able to survive in one of those parties.” 

 

“Never say never.” 

 

Golden eyes widened in response to Yohane’s statement, and she worried that she said something weird. That soft gaze soon returned, though, and Yoshiko breathed out a sigh of relief.

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. They do seem fun.” 

 

“They are! There’s always cool flashing lights and great music. Not to mention lots of pretty girls, and it’s easy to just get swept away and forget about everything important…” 

 

Yohane trailed off at the realization that she was rambling, and had possibly said some weird things. Before she could apologize, though, the red-haired girl spoke up.

 

“It sounds really nice,” she said, and Yoshiko was genuinely shocked. “And it’s cute that you get so excited about it.” 

 

Yohane jumped to defend her dignity - perhaps a little too quickly, for she didn’t even think before blurting out words she’d  _ definitely  _ regret.

 

“E-excited? The Fallen Angel Yohane doesn’t get excited over such trivial things--!” It was too late when Yoshiko caught her grave mistake, and all she could was shrink into her seat, dig her fingernails deep into the skin of her thighs, and wait for the girl to laugh at her. 

 

But she didn’t. The girl was silent for a moment, one hand on the table and the other holding her cheek as she thought. 

 

“Your name is Yohane?” She finally asked, totally brushing off the fallen angel thing. It was clear that she was caught off guard by it, but Yoshiko was just grateful for the lack of laughing or teasing.

 

“ _ Eep!  _ No! I-I mean, yes, b-but..!” Her left hand remained digging into her thighs, while she brought her right up and pressed it against her forehead. “I’m sorry,” Yoshiko breathed out, shutting her eyes and taking a few deep breaths.  _ God, you’re so stupid, just calm down,  _ she told herself, but her body refused to listen.

 

“A-ah, no! I’m sorry I asked..! Um, i-it’s okay, don’t worry, ah-- Do you need water?” 

 

Yoshiko only nodded silently. The girl reached out to pat her shoulder, but pulled away, seemingly changing her mind. 

 

“O-okay, I’ll be right back. Try and relax.” 

 

Yoshiko groaned once the girl walked away. She really did have the worst luck imaginable.

 

The girl returned soon with two glasses of water, placing one in front of Yoshiko and the other in front of herself. A few moments of silence passed, with Yoshiko staring into her glass and taking small sips while the girl watched her tentatively.

 

“Um, I’m sorry, again.” She apologized, but Yoshiko shook her head.

 

“Don’t be,” Yohane reassured, pressing the rim of the glass against her lips. “What’s your name?” 

 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I never-- A-aha, My name is Riko.” Her cheeks flushed pink as she spoke, and Yoshiko smiled against the glass of her cup. It was a cute name; she wanted to say that, but it was much too embarrassing.

 

“Riko,” Yohane repeated, causing Riko to turn away as the pink on her cheeks grew brighter. “Official records say my name is Yoshiko, but I much prefer Yohane.” 

 

How she managed to say that without stammering was a mystery even to Yoshiko herself. Riko’s mouth formed a small ‘o’, and she nodded to show she understood. 

 

“Oh, okay! I get it, I think.. Well, um, d-do you have any nicknames, then?”

 

“No..?” Yohane never had any friends to give her nicknames, but she wouldn’t say that, either. Oversharing to strangers wasn’t the best habit to get into.

 

“Hm. Okay, uh, then… I’ll call you Yocchan. How’s that?” 

 

Yohane placed her glass down, looking up at Riko with a soft smile. “I like it. Th-thanks.” 

 

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Riko looked towards her lap with a small smile. Yohane watched her closely, wondering how it was possible for someone to be so  _ perfect. _ Riko didn’t tie herself into a perfect little bow - she already was beautiful, naturally. Never had Yoshiko seen someone so genuine and kind, so caring of others. It was surreal, in a way, seeing someone so honestly  _ good _ . 

 

“Yocchan, you mentioned that you like parties that have, um,  _ real  _ dancing, right?” 

 

Riko’s questions was sudden and unexpected, leaving Yoshiko a bit surprised. She still nodded her head, though, with raised eyebrows.

 

“Yeah, real dancing. Not this stepping side to side crap.” 

 

Shyly, Riko held out her hand. “Can you show me what a real dance is like?” She asked, meeting Yohane’s bewildered gaze.

 

Swallowing dryly and psyching herself up, Yoshiko solidified her growing want to impress Riko with a nod. Grabbing the pale hand held out before her, Yohane rose to her feet, pulling the taller girl up as well. “Prepare to witness the true ability of a fallen angel,” Yohane muttered, pulling Riko away before she could question anything.

 

The two found a nice spot with a decent amount of room, and Riko asked her to wait as she went up and requested the next song. She returned shortly, met with Yoshiko’s questioning gaze.

 

“You mentioned liking this kind of music, right?” Yoshiko asked, and the response was a nod.

 

“I’m a pianist, actually.”

 

“Oh, wow. That’s pretty cool.” 

 

Yoshiko grabbed her hands as the song came to a close. Her fingers were long and slim - like those of a pianist - and her nails were cut short and painted a pale pink. It was jarringly different from Yohane’s fake black nails, yet the sight of their joined hands was… Rather pleasing, in Yoshiko’s eyes.

 

She desperately hoped Riko felt the same.

 

The song that Riko requested started up, and right off the bat Yoshiko noticed how upbeat it was. Though still classical music, it had a more energetic feeling to it, and Yoshiko didn’t mind it all that much (though maybe that’s because it was a song that Riko chose, just for them).

 

Yohane led the dance. Improv was difficult, but their bodies moved surprisingly smoothly despite it being their first dance together. Riko’s hands felt nice wrapped around Yoshiko’s, and her touches were soft yet firm. Her hands were also pleasantly warm, unlike Yohane’s ice-cold touch - yet Riko showed no sign of discomfort. In fact, she was smiling rather joyfully through it all, eyes bright and never once leaving Yoshiko. 

 

Her dress fluttered around her legs as Yoshiko spun her around, quickly pulling her close afterwards. Riko was slow to react, and she stumbled into Yohane’s arms - but only her laughter filled Yoshiko’s ears. People were watching them, probably wondering why those teenagers were stumbling and laughing on the ballroom dance floor, but Yohane couldn’t find it in her to care. For once, for  _ once _ in her life, she didn’t really care if people thought she was weird or made fun of her. 

 

If enjoying herself was considered an oddity to people, then maybe she really wasn’t human. Maybe she truly, honestly was a fallen angel - one that held a pure angel in her arms at that very moment.

 

The song came to an end, yet neither of them moved. Riko, clearly not the most avid of dancers, was trying to catch her breath, while Yoshiko just held her. Maybe it was awkward, and  _ maybe _ Yoshiko had the biggest urge to just lean in and kiss her, but she didn’t. Kissing someone she had just met that night… Was a little too much, wasn’t it? Yoshiko saw potential in whatever  _ they  _ were, and the last thing she wanted was to mess everything up with one measly kiss.

 

Though she wondered if a kiss really  _ would  _ mess up what they had going on - because every few moments Yoshiko swore she saw those golden eyes flicker down to look at her lips, then back up at her eyes. 

 

_ Is she trying to hint at something, or am I looking too far into this? _

 

“Yocchan,” Riko breathed out, hands resting on her shoulders. 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“...N-Nothing, actually. Forget it,” she murmured, moving closer and pulling Yoshiko closer. 

 

The close contact had Yohane’s heart and mind racing, and breathing became much harder than usual. She had never even held someone’s  _ hand  _ before, let alone been pressed up against an extremely sweet and pretty girl that  _ might have  _ been interested in her. Or maybe Yoshiko was getting too ahead of herself.

 

Neither of the two really  _ wanted  _ to seperate - so, in an attempt to not look too weird, Yohane grabbed Riko’s hips and led her into a slow, steady rhythm of just swaying side to side. Though she hated those kinds of dances, it was a small sacrifice if it meant she could hold Riko for just a few moments longer.

 

Riko was still clinging onto her, face hidden against Yoshiko’s shoulder as the two rocked back and forth, back and forth. What would come after this? Would the two exchange phone numbers? Or just…  _ Leave  _ the party without ever speaking again? That thought hurt, but asking for Riko’s number felt too bold, so… What would Yoshiko do? 

 

She didn’t want to lose Riko. The two had known each other for hardly a night, but Yohane felt a connection towards her that she had never experienced before. Riko was special, and maybe Yoshiko wanted to be selfish. Maybe Yoshiko wanted to be closer to Riko. Maybe all that was true, but Yoshiko had no clue how to hold on to Riko - friends usually slipped away through her fingers like water, and she was afraid that the same would happen with Riko.

 

Yoshiko knew how to deal with a lot of things, but having to live her life knowing she didn’t at least take a chance to get closer to Riko… That’d definitely feel like a knife to the chest. So, solidifying her determination, Yohane abruptly stopped their small dance.

 

Riko looked up at her curiously, cheeks tinted slightly pink. Yoshiko held onto her hips firmly, hoping her shaking hands weren’t too noticeable.

 

“I...I want to get to know you better,” Yoshiko began, gaze falling down and away from those golden eyes that watched her.

 

“Me too. I have some unanswered questions, and you seem… Really great..,” Riko looked elsewhere as well while speaking, fingers ghosting along Yoshiko’s shoulders in a way that relaxed the latter slightly.

 

Yoshiko knew she had to say it.  _ Can I have your number? _ It was such a simple question, but she hadn’t ever gotten a girl’s number before, so her nerves took over and her mind went on autopilot as she spoke. 

 

“Kukuku, of course…” Voice deepening, Yohane allowed her eyes to fall shut dramatically as she started up with one of her countless fallen angel monologues. “It is only natural that you find the great fallen angel Yohane so attractive! Oh, how sinful it is to be this beautiful… Now, Riri, fall with Yohane - become one of my little demons and join me in the depths of Hell, won’t you?” 

 

By the end of her rambling, Yohane had lifted one of her hands up towards her face, fingers held out in her signature fallen angel pose. Realization soon crashed into her, though, and those fingers quivered slightly as silence washed over them.  _ Now  _ she had truly ruined everything, so carelessly allowing Yohane to slip out like that. Yoshiko tried her best to play it cool, but deep inside, all she wanted was to crawl into a huge ditch and die.

 

“F-fallen angel… Yohane..?” Slightly concerned, Riko tilted her head and watched Yoshiko curiously. “Didn’t… Didn’t you mention that earlier?” 

 

“Ugh,” Yoshiko groaned, her arm finally dropping to her side lifelessly. “I’m sorry! I screwed up again. Just once was bad enough, but now you  _ must _ think I’m insane--" 

 

“N-no, Yocchan, it’s not that!” Riko shook her head quickly as she spoke her reassurance. “I don’t think you’re, um, insane. It’s more like… Curiosity. I-I don’t really understand…”

 

“I don’t think you want to, either,” Yoshiko added, finally taking a step away and completely separating the two. 

 

“W-wait, I do!” Riko responded by just stepping closer once again, grabbing Yoshiko’s ghostly pale hands with her own. “I’ll give you my number. Let’s go out to eat sometime, and you can tell me everything I need to know.”

 

“Everything you need to know? About what?” 

 

“About  _ you _ .” 

 

Yoshiko opened her mouth, yet no response came out. Not only was her chest tight from nervousness, but her kind wasn’t working either - so all she could do was nod silently and lead Riko back towards her seat, where her cell phone sat.

 

It didn’t take long for Riko to type in her number and return the phone. “There… Text me when you can after the party, and we can set something up… I-if that’s okay, of course!” 

 

Her cheeks flushed pink again, and Yoshiko looked away, hoping her hair would cover her small smile. It didn’t.

 

“Sounds great… Th-thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is welcome, but please be gentle!
> 
> also, kudos and comments help keep me motivated as a writer, so theyre very very appreciated!! thanks for reading!


End file.
